Emerald Fire
by Alex Hawk
Summary: Some things are gained while others are lost; when buttercup goes missing it shatters some lives while building up others. Inspired by Fusion Fall's Belladonna situation but other than that there is no relation.


_**Okay every body now this is a first attempt at a fanfiction that is not Military or Sci-fi or both. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and finally got the first part down on paper so please enjoy!**_

_**Also I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or it's characters.  
**_

* * *

Buttercup hovered in the air above the ocean water below her, even with Mojo Jojo and his entire army of minions encircling her in their power suits, as well as her many extensive injuries she felt completely at peace. It was cloudy and raining hard around them but she simply floated there with her eyes closed. But she could see, hear, and feel everything down to every last molecule, whether it was the vibration in the air caused by a bird flapping it's wings 100 miles away or the heartbeats of the army that surrounded her every presence was known to her, and was miniscule in comparison.

Mojo hovered amongst his men in a power suit of his own and was intrigued beyond measure. He had launched massive attacks on the city of Townsville in several different areas, Buttercup being the most powerful and the fastest of the Powerpuff Girls had eliminated the threat where she had been and had tracked Mojo to the beach much faster than he ever anticipated.

In fact she had gotten here so fast that after battling with each other for over 45 minutes her sisters still hadn't shown up, but that wasn't what had intrigued him. What he did find interesting was that she was far more powerful fighting him now than she or her sisters had ever been before and he wanted to know why, and he planned to find to find out because for the first time it seemed he might finally have her.

Finally he saw Buttercup's eyes open and she began to speak.

"Well Mojo, after doing this for what?…13 years since I was five, I think I may not be able to say that I'll win this fight." She said with a smirk. "But, that doesn't mean that you'll be able to just walk away from this either!"

"You foolish girl, your naivety shall be your end!" He retorted "Your overconfidence has led you into a battle that you cannot win, and your newfound power shall belong to me, Mojo Jojo!"

"Give it your best shot. You damn, dirty, ape." Buttercup said in casual defiance.

Mojo thrusted his right index finger forward and shouted to his army "ATTACK!"

The minions swarmed the 18 year old super hero but as they drew in close everyone was engulfed in a blinding green light that could be seen for miles followed by the sound of a massive explosion comparable to a nuclear detonation.

* * *

"The attack on the city of Townsville has effectively ceased after what appears to have been a massive explosion occurred just of the coastline where Buttercup, one of the Powerpuff Girls, was battling the super villain, Mojo Jojo." Said an Anchorman on the local News channel. "Several bodies have been washing onto the beach and are being recovered for identification but as of yet the whereabouts of Buttercup Utonium and Mojo Jojo are unknown. We posed questions to family members of the hero but were given 'no comment', we here at Channel 6 News send our thoughts to the Utonium family and will keep you updated as the story develops."

* * *

_Six Months Later_

Mojo Jojo made his way down a poorly lit metallic hallway with an armored to his left keeping in step with him.

"What is the current status of Subject Delta?" He demanded from the armored man to his right.

"The science boys tell me that up to this point the results of the experiments are line up with their projections," The bodyguard spoke. "However, the constant relocations concern them they say if it continues at this rate we do run the risk of losing the subject just as we did Beta and Gamma." Mojo stopped and a gave the man a fierce look.

"Imbecile, fool, man of incompetence!" He growled at him. "If you and the security team had done your jobs properly we would not have had to abandon the Volcano in Townsville park or the next 3 bases after that! Do not ever criticize, second guess, or contradict me, Mojo Jojo! We are here, in this underground base because of you!"

The bodyguard drooped his head and through gritted teeth said, "Yes sir."

Before anything else could be said a voice crackled from the bodyguard's personal radio.

"Captain, contact has been lost with the forward guard post and we're showing a sudden drop in temperature on the outside of the outer blast doors!"

"Damn those brats have found us again?" The Captain said to himself before responding to the call. "Tell Jackson and Ramirez to get suited up into their Mark II power suits, I'll oversee Gamma's prep and transfer personally!" The captain looked back to Mojo to be met with a look of extreme anger.

"Again I am made aware of you're incompetence."

"I'll take care of it, just get yourself out of here, sir!"

"Captain, if Subject Delta is lost, then you will be as well." Mojo said with narrowed eyes.

In the armory the Captain and his two right hand men got suited into their Mark II power suits, these suits were the only thing that allowed them to really compete with the Powerpuff Girls in a fight while the Mk. I power suits that the rest of the guards got qualified them as distractions at most.

"Orders, Sir?" One of them said.

"You two just hold off those little sluts," the Captain said. " I'm going to the test chamber, our only priority is making sure Mojo and Delta get out of here."

"Yes, sir!" the two other men said as they put on their helmets.

In just a few minutes the Captain was walking into the test chamber where several scientists scrambled about furiously typing commands into consoles, and in the middle of the room there it sat. A large platform securing a tube that gave off a soft green glow as it held Subject Delta. Floating in a suspended animation with several tubes entering her body and an oxygen mask on her face was a raven-haired girl that could not even be 20, judging by her appearance.

"Just what the hell is it that, that ape sees in this thing?" the captain muttered to himself. Suddenly, a tremor was felt throughout the base and alarms began to blare signifying the destruction of the main blast doors. "Ramirez what's your situation?" The captain yelled into his helmet radio.

"We're reaching the entrance now, sir!" Came the response.

* * *

"We're reaching the entrance now, sir!" Ramirez said into his radio as he and Jackson rounded the final corner coming into quite the scene.

The blast doors were now nothing more then hundreds of pieces of frosted metal strewn across the entire entrance way, no less than 40 men in Mk. I power suits lay around the room unconscious, no doubt they'd be dead if not for the suits, and in the middle of it all were the Powerpuff Girls, that is if they could still be called that.

Blossom was far from the cool, calm, strategic leader that she had been six months ago, she was now reckless, vengeful, and eager to fight Mojo Jojo or those involved with him. Bubbles no longer held a personality that matched her name, she had become completely reserved, silent, and utterly unforgiving in combat.

Blossom no longer wore her signature bow but simply had her hair in a conservative pony tail, Bubbles had changed more noticeably having no pigtails and opting to have her hair cut at shoulder length. Gone were the colorful uniforms of their childhood having been replaced with more practical and combative clothing, gloves with metal studs on the knuckles, steel toed boots, protective under armor suits, and military web belts carrying extra items for more combat versatility.

Jackson and Ramirez immediately took to combat stances as they caught sight of the two teenagers in front of them. For a few moments though, no one moved; nothing happened except a single snowflake left from the blast door's freezing floated between the two teams. It swayed from side to side as it drifted in the air slowly making its way to the ground, as soon as the fragile piece of frozen water came to rest the four of them charged at each other.

Blossom reached her target first, Ramirez, and served a hard punch to his gut and then following up with a kick to his head acquainting him with the ceiling. Bubbles attempted to kick Jackson in the side of the head but the suited mercenary ducked under her strike and pushed her to the side with one fluid motion before jumping into a spinning kick directed towards Blossom.

The auburn-haired girl barely had time to shield herself when Jackson's foot collided with her sending her across the room and into a pile of rubble, as she began to pull herself out she saw Ramirez barreling toward her having recovered from her kick. Just as he got close Jackson's flailing body slammed into him from the side after having been thrown like a rag doll by Bubbles. The two mercenaries hit the ground hard and as they looked up they were greeted with the sight of the sisters preparing fire at them with lasers straight from their eyes, the two dove to either side to avoid the onslaught.

Back in the test room the Captain and scientists could feel more and more tremors from the battle on the other side of the base.

"God damn it!" The captain exclaimed. "We need to get going! How much longer is this going to take?"

"Sir, we are working as fast as we can!" the lead scientists shouted back. "But those tremors are making it hard on us, we're just trying to make sure that we don't lose Delta!"

Another tremor rocked the underground base, this one shook the base so hard it left a crack forming on Subject Delta's containment tube.

"That's it, we're moving Delta now!" The armored man said.

"You can't!" Another scientist protested. "You move her with the current readings and we'll lose her!"

"If we wait any longer we'll fucking lose her!" The captain shouted grabbing said scientist by the throat.

Again the base shook and the crack in the tube began to spread across the surface of the glass.

"Readings are spiking, this shouldn't be happening!" Said one of the white-coated men at a console. "Oh my, God. I think she's awake!"

The Captain turned to look at the platform and dropped the man he was threatening, while previously the Subject had been in a state that one could describe as sleep, now she had her eyes wide open and they glowed a bright green showing no distinction between pupil, iris, or sclera. The mercenary began to approach the tube, when the glass shattered completely and Delta fell out severing the tubes and oxygen mask from their source.

* * *

Jackson and Ramirez stood together again facing the two angry girls in front of them, it was a situation nearly identical to the one they found themselves in at the beginning of their confrontation. No one moved and the only sounds were the pathetic wail of a broken alarm speaker and heavy breathing, then all at once they all sprang towards each other again.

However, this time before they could converge the ceiling above them collapsed and an unknown force blew them all apart from each other. Dust hung in the air from the event and clouded everyone's vision and as they all struggled to get to their feet they heard a voice come from the center of the room.

"I told you two not to come here on your own." it said.

As the dust cleared a man in a power suit could be seen, but it was a far cry from the ones Mojo's men were using. The armor looked to be much more advanced was white in color and seemed to carry a much heavier aura.

"Professor." Blossom said as she stood up and wiped herself off.

* * *

_**Okay everybody so that was the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it please leave comments and reviews as I would like to improve.**_


End file.
